


Roger that.

by R0seTyl3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, He's a dom but he's also kinda gentle, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seTyl3r/pseuds/R0seTyl3r
Summary: Bucky had been off on a mission for two long weeks but still apparently had the time to send you dirty comms messages so when he gets home, he's in for it.Alternative title: I'm very excited for Falcon and Winter Soldier and this is how I express that apparently.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Roger that.

Honestly you’d been thinking about it all day, after the messages he’d send through the comms link how were you going to be able to concentrate on anything? You’d tried, but whether you were reading or cooking or even trying to get some work done, your mind always wandered back to it. His words, the tone of his voice, the little pauses in between where you could just hear his shallow breathing, it was driving you crazy. So, when the doors to your quarters in the compound finally slid open that evening there was no hesitation as you jumped him. He chuckled, holding onto the bottom of your thighs with his large hands and stepping back slightly, pleasantly surprised by your enthusiasm. 

“I missed you too Doll,” He whispered into your hair, his grip tightening as you buried your face into the crook of his neck. “I’m guessing you liked those messages?” 

“You have no idea Buck,” you groaned into his throat. You pulled your head back until you could look into his eyes before licking your lips. “Let me show you?” 

He just smirked in response, lowering you down until your feet met the ground again. You grabbed his metal hand and led him through your quarters to your bed. You were always grateful for the space they’d made for you here and you definitely didn’t mind the king-size bed that came along with it. You pushed gently on his chest until he sat right on the end. He looked up at you happily curious as you walked past to your dresser and reached into the top drawer that you kept your toys in. You looked back at him cheekily before reaching in and pulling out one of your more ‘vanilla’ options. 

He looked up at you with a raised eyebrow but didn’t question your choice as you moved in front of him, removing the t-shirt you’d been wearing all day. The air wasn’t cold but still your skin raised in goosebumps from the anticipation of what was about to happen. You hadn’t been this worked up in a while but he’d been gone with this mission for about two weeks and you were getting restless even before those messages. Taking off your shirt wasn’t necessarily needed but you knew he loved looking at your body and you didn’t want to get it messy anyway. You handed the item to him, a small strip of rope you’d used before, it was soft but not slippery, so the day after you’d have marks but you kind of loved that anyway. You tied your hair up quickly before turning around to face the opposite wall so your back was facing him. 

This wasn’t a new thing for you and Bucky but you hadn’t done it in a while and the shivers of anticipation were still racing through your blood. You could tell he was excited too as he gathered your wrists at the small of your back before deftly tying them and leaning forward to linger a small kiss on each of your palms. You had a rough sex life and of course you loved it but the most special moments were the pieces of quiet trust around them, the silent agreement to take care and the bond of respect you two had built together that made all the rough stuff possible and much more enjoyable. Through this you’d been able to set up limits and boundaries so you always felt safe when he was in complete control. 

“Colours?” Bucky drawled, turning you around slowly with his hands on your hips, gazing up at you. 

“Red means stop immediately, yellow means slow down or stop this action, green means keeping going.” You recited. You’d done this a thousand times but honestly setting these rules every time just made you more excited, especially because he was looking at you like that. 

“Good girl.” He smirked. “On your knees.” 

You dropped to your knees, the soft cream carpet rubbing on your skin as you shuffled between his widening legs. He unbuckled the belt of his combat trousers, leaving them and his black t-shirt from the mission on and just pulling out his cock for you. You looked up at him, your eyes wide, mouth filling with saliva as he leaned back slightly and stroked his cock slowly in front of you. 

“So gorgeous,” He groaned. You took this as your cue so you moved your head forwards, giving just the end the smallest kitten licks as he continued to stroke it underneath you. You opened your mouth more, flattening your tongue and letting it smooth over the head of his cock in wide strokes. He pulled his hand away to give you more space and was now leaning back on his elbows, eyes fixated on your actions. You shuffled closer again, taking the head into your mouth, sucking slightly then pulling back and swirling your tongue around it. You loved teasing him with light sensation and today was no exception but after long missions like this one you knew that he just needed control. You lowered your head more taking it all in and hollowing your cheeks before pulling back and doing it again. Bucky was tense from all the teasing but the minute the head hit the roof of your mouth his body relaxed with a low groan. You set a steady pace, hollow cheeks suctioned around him and swirling your tongue around it every time you pulled up. You could feel his hips twitching with the effort of not thrusting up into you and when you looked up his eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. You pulled off completely and smiled for a second, even though you’d be rough so many times he was still trying to be gentle with you, when would he learn you weren’t going to break? 

You took it all in again, going in as far as you could until you could feel him hit the back of your throat and you gagged slightly. In all honesty you didn’t have much of a gag reflex but you’d noticed before that he reacted more when you gagged and you were all too happy to comply. He gasped above you, one of his hands instinctually going to your hair and pulling slightly before releasing. You were going to have to verbalise it weren’t you? 

“Green, Buck,” You moaned, looking up with wide, slightly watering eyes. “Please.” 

He sat up, threading both hands in your hair and pushing your head down till he hit the back of your throat again. You moaned around him, loving the feeling of giving over complete control to him. He pulled you back up with your hair, the delicious burn frying the nerves that were already on fire from the way he was handling you. He sped up the pace, the ache in your jaw starting to form and the drool in your mouth starting to drip down onto him. He was a mess above you, his eyes fixed on how you were taking it, watching himself disappear inside your mouth, his breathing becoming more and more ragged. You knew he wasn’t going to last long, it had been two weeks since you’d seen each other and apart from quickly touching himself the night he’d sent you those messages you could tell he was pent up. 

“Fuck I’m close Doll, want me to cum down that pretty throat?” He moaned. You just winked up at him as an answer, your mouth a little too busy to respond right now. His thighs tensed up underneath you and where they were in contact with your upper arms felt like steel. His breath sped up suddenly and he groaned deeply as you felt him release deep and warm into your throat as you swallowed around him. You pulled off and gasped for air, an easy smile resting on your face as you looked up at your panting partner. 

He chuckled before falling back on the bed, his hands running through his hair as he tried to catch his breath. You freed yourself easily from the confines around your wrists, he knew you could do this, it was more for the symbolics but he still frowned when you swiped your thumb across your bottom lip and collected some of the saliva still there. 

“Shut it,” You smirked. “Dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Take a shot every time I wrote 'head', actually don't do that, you'd die. 
> 
> Also look at me publishing new work twice in two weeks! And in another different fandom! Will I ever pick one and stick to it? Who knows. 
> 
> Also I've never met a single person (who was attracted to men) who didn't want to suck Sebastian Stan's dick so..


End file.
